


Dreams of lust and you

by HufflepuffLightwoodBane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffLightwoodBane/pseuds/HufflepuffLightwoodBane
Summary: In their 6th year, Albus and Scorpius sneak away to the Room of Requirement for some much needed quality time. After spending the night together Albus was awoken to a not completely unwanted surprise.





	Dreams of lust and you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarrySummers04](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/gifts).



> This is my first attempt at writing smut so apologies as i'm new to this.

“Albus, Albus.” Scorpius whined. The raven-haired teen is question woke up from his sleep, wondering who could be calling him at this hour. He soon realised that the whining and keening was coming from his boyfriend, who was curled up next to him.

Albus shifted to see if he could see what was wrong with his boyfriend, he wasn’t looking for long when he found the answer. The blanket around his boyfriend’s midriff was tenting slightly. Only, with this good news came some bad news for Albus – Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy was still sound asleep.

All to quickly, Albus Severus Potter formulated a plan and swiftly put that plan into action.

Moving as quickly and quietly as he could, Albus crawled towards the bottom of the bed, stopping only when his eyes were greeted by the milky white skin of his boyfriend’s thighs. He then peppered light kisses on said thighs. Both boys had already shed all of their clothing due to their activities the night before. So, Albus did not have to deal with the restricting fabric.

As slowly and sensually as possible, Albus licked his lips before pressing his now moistened lips along his boyfriend’s length. Albus began to move, taking in as much of Scorpius as he could. Scorpius soon awoke with a sharp intake of breath, surprised at the moist pressure on his engorged member.

“Morning, gorgeous, heard you were dreaming about me.” Albus purred, huskily, pulling off his boyfriend.

“Merlin, Albus.” Scorpius moaned, delighted at being woken up this way but mortified that he’d awoken his boyfriend by having a wet dream. At least the dream was about his boyfriend, rather than someone else entirely.

Albus didn’t plan for the conversation to continue, not when he had his boyfriend’s enlarged cock in his sights. Taking the length in his mouth, Albus then began to swirl his tongue around the tip, knowing exactly what to do to give his boyfriend all the pleasure he needed.

“Albus…” Scorpius moaned, wanting more. More of this, more of Albus. He wanted to feel his boyfriend everywhere. “Albus, come on.” He tried again, finally managing to make eye contact with the emerald eyed beauty. Albus looked into his boyfriend’s eyes, seeing pure lust and need swirling in the depths of the grey.

Albus pulled away from his current position, sitting up to properly regard his boyfriend. “Are you sure? You might still be sore from yesterday.” Albus questioned, worried about hurting his boyfriend.

“Yes, Albus, please, I want you, I need you, please.” Scorpius pleaded, his pleading intertwined with pants as he tried to get the pressure that was once on his member to return. Or for Albus to fill him in some way.

“Easy, Scorp, I’m here, I promise whatever you need, I’ll try to give to you, everything you want. I promise, gorgeous.” Albus swore.

“You. I just need you, that’s all I want, Albus, please.” Scorpius continued, he was pretty sure he was babbling and not making any sense, all he felt was Albus. Albus was his everything, all he needed. Now and forever.

“Okay, where do you want me? And how do you want me?” Albus asked, kissing Scorpius lightly.

“Anyway. In me, on me, surrounding me. Just claim me, Albus, make me yours. Please.” Scorpius practically begged his boyfriend.

Albus moved quickly, grabbing their lube from a nearby drawer. “You sure this is what you want right now, Scorp?” Albus asked again, making sure he had complete consent from his practically delirious boyfriend.

“Yes, yes, I’ve never wanted anything more. I mean it Albus, I promise.” The young Malfoy replied. Albus deftly pushed himself down the bed, his head level with Scorpius’ pelvis.

The Potter swiftly licked a stripe along the crease where his true target was hidden. “Albus.” Scorpius moaned, practically pushing his ass towards his boyfriend. Albus pushed his tongue deeper into the crack, until he reached his boyfriend’s entrance. “Al-Albus.” Scorpius whined again. Albus chuckled lightly, his warm breath causing the entrance to pucker that little bit more. The raven-haired teen then darted his tongue into the puckered entrance. Once he breached the hole, he swirled it around and just listened to his boyfriend’s whines and moans.

Albus soon decided that he had opened up his boyfriend enough in this manner and he removed his tongue from his boyfriend’s puckered entrance much to Scorpius’ displeasure in order to placate his boyfriend, Albus pressed a kiss to the top of his boyfriend’s thighs before returning to the top of the bed and found the lube he’d dropped in his quest to please his boyfriend.

Albus liberally coated his fingers with lube before returning his hands to Scorpius’ ass. Spreading the pale cheeks and placing his lubed fingers at his boyfriend’s puckered hole, pushing his first finger inside his boyfriend.

Scorpius howled in pleasure and Albus took this opportunity to slide another lubed finger into his boyfriend and began stretching him out. Soon Albus had 3 fingers buried to the knuckled inside his boyfriend.

“Albus, please, I’m ready, I’m ready, please, get inside me.” Scorpius whined, grinding himself down on Albus’ fingers.

“Patience, gorgeous, patience.” Albus soothed, moving his fingers slightly, looking for that one spot that was hidden deep within his boyfriend. Scorpius screamed in ecstasy. “Found it.” Albus chuckled. He began to massage his boyfriend’s prostate with his fingers, watching as Scorpius writhed and wriggled in pleasure beneath him.

All to soon in Scorpius’ opinion, Albus removed his fingers and lubed up his own throbbing erection. He lined the tip up with his boyfriend’s hole and kissed Scorpius, thrusting his tongue into his boyfriend’s mouth as he began to push his engorged length deep inside his boyfriend. Both boys moaned as he bottomed out. Both boys moaned into the kiss. Soon, Scorpius began grinding down on Albus’ shaft, physically prompting Albus to start moving. Albus began thrusting up into his boyfriend and soon, all that could be heard was the sound of the boy’s moans and groans.

The Potter angled himself attempting to hit his boyfriend’s prostate. Scorpius, again, practically screamed when his boyfriend hit that special spot buried deep in him. Albus then began his assault on his boyfriend’s sweet spot, his cock hitting Scorpius’ prostate on every thrust. “Albus.” Scorpius moaned, his hands running up his lover’s spine before his hands made their way into Albus’ dark, messy locks, pulling at his hair. Scorpius pulled his boyfriend into a messy kiss.

“Merlin, Scorp, you feel so good, how are you so good at this?” Albus asked, punctuating every other word with a thrust.

“You’re the only one I’ve been with, this is your fault, you’ve ruined me, Potter. I won’t want anyone else after being with you.” Scorpius moaned in response.

“Good, because you’re mine, anyways.” Albus responded as he began sucking, licking and biting at his boyfriend’s neck, collar and chest. Marking him. Claiming him.

“Albus, please, I’m close, I’m so close.” Scorpius keened. His hands were scrabbling at the larger boy’s back, before finding purchase on his boyfriend’s shoulders, his arms hooked around Albus, so he could pull his boyfriend’s cock deeper inside him.

“Cum for me, come on Scorp, cum for me.” Albus grunted, thrusting, making sure to hit Scorpius’ prostate on every thrust. Arching his back, Scorpius came with a cry, painting both himself and Albus with his cum. Albus felt his boyfriend’s hole clenching around him, encasing his throbbing member in the tight heat of his boyfriend.

As Scorpius was coming down from his own high, he realised that he could feel his boyfriend’s still hard cock inside of him. Suddenly, with renewed strength and vigour, Scorpius wrapped his legs tightly around his boyfriend’s waist and flipped them over. Albus, now lying on his back, was gazing up at Scorpius, lovingly. “Well, I wasn’t expecting this.” Albus chuckled, breathlessly.

“Shut it.” The blonde responded, playfully, leaning in for a quick kiss before impaling himself back on his boyfriend’s cock, his ass flush against Albus’ hips.

“Scorp.” Albus groaned, hands running up and down his boyfriend’s delectable torso.

Scorpius leant down, his lips level with Albus’ ear. “Shh, it’s my turn now.” He whispered, seductively, licking a stripe across Albus’ sternum. He began riding his boyfriend, his hands almost clawing at Albus’ muscular pectorals.

Albus knew he couldn’t keep his release at bay for much longer and he barely had time to warn the bouncing mass in his lap. He let out a groan of warning, moaning out his boyfriend’s name. He surged forwards to meet Scorpius in a fierce and passionate kiss as he thrust upwards, spilling deep inside Scorpius’ thoroughly abused hole. The Malfoy was riding his boyfriend through his orgasm.

Both boys practically melted together. Scorpius dropped his head onto Albus’ shoulder, breathing heavily. Once he had regained his breath, Scorpius nuzzled against the crook of Albus’ neck. The Potter chuckled lightly, carding his fingers through Scorpius’ dishevelled blonde locks, gently before he pecked his boyfriend on the temple and carefully tried to pull out of his boyfriend.

Scorpius hissed as the now flaccid member was pulled out of him. As soon as he was just filled with his boyfriend’s warm release, he fell against Albus bonelessly, completely relaxed but exhausted. “Scorp, Scorp, hey gorgeous.” Albus called, shifting slightly. Scorpius just groaned in response, trying to curl closer to the larger teen. “I need to clean us both up, you’ll only complain about being sticky and messy when you wake up.” Albus laughed, somehow managing to have a cloth with one hand, whilst keeping the other arm wrapped around the petulant and pouty blonde.

Albus quickly wiped both of them and managed to locate his wand and cleaned everything up properly. Then, he returned to his boyfriend, pulling him so he was resting against him, his head on Albus’ chest, Scorpius’ ear pressed against Albus so close that he could hear the others heartbeat. Albus began humming lightly, the humming and heartbeat lulling Scorpius into a light slumber, he pressed a lingering kiss to the top of his boyfriend’s head before he too settled down to sleep.

Soon, both boys were wrapped up in each other, sleeping contentedly in the others embrace.


End file.
